Mind and Bodies
by MiniMe
Summary: Part II of Shadows and Ice. Harry is broken and crazed, out for blood with Voldemort trapped in his mind along for the ride. Can Draco, Ron and Hermione bring Harry home? Or has he been lost to them for all time... Slash
1. Voices (Hey Daddy...)

-Disclaimer- I don't own HP, Korn, Adema, Terry Pratchett. I only own this plot, psycho Harry and anything else I throw at you.

A/N- Well, uhmm… This will be dark like Trash, but have much more plot, but it will stay true to the depressing, well depression of trash. With plenty of Psycho Harry for everyone!

Sarcastic (but right now really horny) Draco-"But you said I could have Harry all to myself so we could go at it like rabbits?"

Witty Hermione- "Oh great, more facts about your love life that we need to know, the author is having a hard enough time as it is staying serious."

Sarcastic Draco- "I thought you were supposed to be witty, you just sound winy."

Witty Hermione- "Whatever, just crawl back to your hole ferret boy and fantasize about Harry for a while.

Sarcastic Draco- "I just may do that."

Psycho Harry- "Perfect…"

MiniMe- "Aw crap, back in the cage he goes."

**Voices (Hey Daddy…)**

Life did go on, Hogwarts wasn't the same though. Sure, Voldemort was dead, Cornelius Fudge was being ousted from the position of Minister of Magic, and Sirius Black was an innocent man. And yet it all paled in comparison to the knowledge that the boy responsible for most of this, was gone. Nobody knew where Harry Potter was, and maybe that was just as well. For if they did indeed know, they would seek him out.

And Harry didn't need more deaths on his conscience, there would be far to many by the end of this.

_Let me see (let me see)_

_All my life (taken) taken_

Life wasn't fair Harry reflected. He smiled as he thought about that simple truth, it was magnificent in how true and how simple it was. Whole worlds of meaning could be conveyed within it, and yet it held only one true meaning. Paradoxes were fascinating from every angle.

He liked dark places, places of haunting beauty that made you marvel at Nature's mastery of art. Right now the fiords of Norweigh, great crevasses carved by imperial glaciers, deep with water and covered in a light snow, the sun setting and cascading delicious pink rays down onto the snow. So very cold…

Harry loved the cold.

_This demon (haunts me) haunts me_

_They are hating me_

_Help me_

"It is time." He whispered and looked at his wand. His power was great now, he could cast magic with just thought, although that took so much energy. But with his wand and the desire for the magic, he could force a spell into existence, not even using the right words for it. As he did now.

"The Ministry." He said, power surged and then he was gone, a circle of dead burned grass where his feet had been. 

The frost was thick there…

_You fuck me_

_I'm gagged and bound_

_You pick me up_

Draco shuddered as he went to breakfast. It felt so cold all of a sudden. Crabbe and Goyle walked beside him, supporting him with their presence. Draco was very vulnerable now, and they were his protection. Not that Draco need protection, Lucius Malfoy was **not** some one that you even wanted to think about angering. Even if those rumors about him being a Death Eater were true, the Malfoy estate could, influence, people's lives very easily.

That didn't stop the pain he felt, he could feel Harry, feel his torment, hear his voices… Draco fell to the floor with a yell as power was sucked out of him. Dumbledore stood up and vanished promptly while Ron looked anxiously at Hermione.

_When I am down_

_I cannot live without them_

_I do not live without them_

Harry looked at the Ministry of Magic building and entered. It was dark, and Harry kept it so. Soon he was where MacNair worked, and as the man looked on in fear Harry killed him softly. And so it went, he crept in and out of the building, killing those he deemed unworthy of life. There were so many tainted, he could hear their secrets with his and Draco's life force. The bond did come in handy, it was beautiful in how it enabled him to access the very power of Draco's soul and cause himself such torment by doing that-

Dumbledore was here, he could feel the old man's power. The voice chuckled within him, and showed him how to flee. He could return whenever he needed too…

_Hating me_

_They are taking me_

_Away_

_By ..._

Draco shuddered, the dark was encroaching on him. He was alone, so very alone, there was no one there- He could hear the voice, feel Harry's demons, feel the utter torment. Harry was stepped so far in despair it transcended mere emotions and words, it was a form of existence, a depression so absolute it was the black left by broken happiness, the pit left by love torn apart.

And it was all his fault, and now he was alone and could hear the voice, the voice the voice the voice-

"Draco, the only way out of insanity is through it, the only path to love is to wade through pain, make the journey Draco, find where the walls are weak." The voice commanded, and Draco screamed as its voice ripped into his mind. He felt soothing cool hands on his arms and then a strong body that held him gently while a soft warm feminine voice whispered in his ear. And then he felt Vincent and Greg, they were there to.

"It's alright Draco, now reach out to him." And Draco tried.

_Facing me (what soul)_

_My soul_

_There ..._

_Please help me_

"What?" Harry yelled. He felt something questing for his mind, and suddenly he was invaded by the feelings of another. Question searching burning they hurt and he couldn't stand it.

_Fight it Harry, beat them back, you are **stronger**__ than they could ever hope to be._ The voice was whispering, he could hear it, the voice that burned in his head, incendiary fires that made Hell look like cool green glistening meadows… 

He fought, sending the emotions back, feeling satisfaction as they met with pain- Harry's world began to warp, his perception became skewed, his eyes were vacant, because they saw everything at once.

There are two ways to fight insanity, to bury it, or to embrace it. Although the latter sounds foolhardy, it is the former that is the worst. For once repressed it can grow, consume, decimate the faculties of reason until all that lies within is either a bush, or the maddest mind that a soul can have…

But to embrace it, one must walk the razors edge, where the slightest bump can send you over and help must be supplied for one to conquer it, outlets and support. And yet to conquer it you must understand it, to do that you must let it overwhelm you, and you truly do need help to do this. 

But Harry didn't even want to win…

_You fuck me_

_I'm gagged and bound_

_You pick me up_

_When I am down_

"I cannot reach him, it is to hard." Draco whispered, and then he looked up into the brilliant blue of eyes that rivaled Harry's for beauty. He never had looked at Ron's eyes before, they were pretty indeed, but they didn't haunt his dreams, didn't breed his nightmares, didn't-

"Snap out of it Malfoy." Ron said. "You will not give up." His voice was low and insistent, and something about it struck a chord in his chest, but it was to hard, it hurt to much… Ron seemed to sense this and searched for something to say, something anything; he would not let Harry get away-

"Draco Malfoy," Ron began, and Draco couldn't help but be entranced by the pure fury in those blue irises. "**Prove them wrong."** The words were uttered with extreme force, force of will, force of mind. Draco seemed frozen, and then-

"You are just as good damn it, only you can do this no one else!" Ron snapped, wishing on the inside that he could… "So damn well do this Malfoy!" Lucius stared at his son, torn between what he saw as needed and what he wanted to do to the dirty Weasley child. Hermione held her tears, waiting, wanting… Crabbe and Goyle stood resolute and silent behind them, they too waited. And then, Draco spoke, and Ron's heart soared at his words.

"Get me some water Weasley, I'm fucking thirsty."

_I cannot live without them_

_I do not live without them_

Harry had fled, and now he was outside a place that he was surprised hadn't occurred to him earlier. From across the street an old woman boiled out of the house, Harry vaguely recognized her as Ms. Figg, and sighed. Would she try and stop him?

He stared in pure astonishment as she unveiled her wand yelled out "stupefy" at him. He snarled and willed the hex to spin off, as if bouncing back from an invisible shield. Her mouth opened in horror and she gasped in fear. Harry smiled and advanced only to watch her vanish as she Apparated. He cursed and then turned towards the Dursley's, but the house wasn't there. He saw the two neighboring houses, but it wasn't there. He kept looking, thinking he saw it, knowing it was there, but it wasn't…

_"The old woman, she must be a secret keeper for the house, the family."_ Whispered the voice, time to burn.

He roared in rage and felt the power crackle around him. Pavement tore up in strips and people running around screaming, and of course the desired reaction. Running out of a place that Harry knew in his mind was there but every sense told him didn't exist came Vernon Dursley.

And Harry's smile then was more horrible than you can imagine.

_They say this thing inside me_

_Wants to get out_

_All it does is scream and shout_

Vernon Dusley's eyes widened in terror. Harry could feel the fear running in waves off of the man's huge neck and beady eyes. Suddenly Harry wanted nothing more than to rip those eyes to pieces…He raised a hand and-

Screamed as pain washed into his head, something was reaching for him, something- no, someone. Harry needed help, needed someone to beat what was in his mind, what was showing him what he was, needed someone to beat the stars that pain became when reality caught up to him- And then the voice was there, soothing madness given to Harry, drunk up like companionship by the loneliest man alive.

And Draco was finally gone, and Harry sighed in relief, and let the voice take control…

_I'm trying not to let them out_

_They tell me to hurt myself_

_But I'm not gonna listen_

"Oh god." Draco whispered. "It's- oh dear sweet god." He kept saying. "He's, oh fuck he's a monster, it's like something is in there, something that's- he's gone, Harry's gone." Draco kept whispering. Ron looked in fear at Hermione who looked back at him, both consumed with the one thing that made this even worse for them, hopelessness.

_You fuck me_

_I'm gagged and bound_

_You pick me up_

Voldemort was scared, when he found that there was a link between him and Harry Potter he'd been delighted, it meant he could regain his body, and if he ever died provide an escape, he and Harry were bound by blood and soul, they were closer now then many lovers could ever hope to be, he was closer to Harry than Harry's own mother would be. And he was deathly afraid…

For Harry was insane, and Voldemort wasn't sure he could control him anymore-

"You never could to begin with." Harry hissed, and his body contorted in agony, agony he shared with Voldemort. Voldemort tried to wail, but having no body inhibited this, and yet somehow he felt pain-

"You thought you could control me? I was your doom you fool, welcome to my world." And with that Voldemort felt himself being pulled to pieces-

And reassembled as he appeared on a frozen plane, a place of shadows and ice, and there he was, there, standing tall amidst the snow and frozen dead trees, was Harry Potter. The ice god himself…

"As I said Voldemort, welcome to my world." And for the first time in his long life, Voldemort felt raw terror, well up within him like poison, because now, he held no control over what was going to happen to him.

"Scared Voldemort, you should be, feel free to roam, this hell was made just for you, do enjoy." Harry said calmly, and that was probably the scariest thing he'd ever done, because there was no emotion in his voice, merely acceptance. A laughing maniac he was no longer, he was the ice of calculation with no remorse. Harry was now a monster, and turned back to reality in time to crack the ice forming on his boots.

Just in time to see Vernon Dursley running back into his house.

_When I am down_

_I cannot live without them_

_I do not live without them_

"I don't think so." Harry growled, and pushed his hands together before making a motion that seemed to press forward- and a fireball exploded from his hands and hit what Harry knew was there, but couldn't see.

There was a horrible scream and Harry's face didn't even flicker with satisfaction as the house sparkled into view. He strode forward, a young god of cold and apathy.

On the ground lay a moaning and squirming Vernon Dursley and Harry sighed almost in regret. But regret more of the amount of energy this took, not the loss of human life that was about to be committed. Or not… This time Harry's lips twitched and he chuckled.

"Oh Uncle Vernon, do you know what 15 years of abuse can do to a growing boy?" Harry asked quietly and all he got was a moan from the bleeding man and a terrified look. Vernon had lost control of his body at some point and he was beginning to stink. Harry's smile disappeared, death was too good for this bigoted man, and then he had an idea.

"Crucio." He said quietly, and Vernon wailed as the curse struck him and didn't let go. Harry must have stood there for a full minute before releasing the man and then he took a step back. Time to go, he could hunt the bitch down later, make her run in fear. But for Vernon-

Voldemort wailed on the ice plain as Harry dominated his mind and stole from him knowledge and power, Harry could have laughed if he felt amusement any more, he had the combined power of three wizards under his control, two of them rare spell casters that barely needed wands and one blood linked to an estate that held a life of its own.

"Be trapped Uncle, trapped in an insane body, and be aware of it." Harry said, and then he was gone, leaving only the ice that followed him everywhere, and Vernon collapsed to the ground. He raged at his muscles to obey him, but they didn't, his body was incapable of acknowledging his control, he was trapped to be a drooling horrible maniac for all the rest of his life…

Petunia awoke, and then began to scream, and the scream went on and on- hoarse and shrill, even after the medi-wizards and Obliviators arrived, she kept screaming until they placed her into gently oblivion.

_Hey daddy_

_(waiting)_

Harry sat, he was preoccupied, his brow was furrowed in concentration. He wanted to find Dudley, but had no idea where Smeltings was. Finally he went into an odd trance to find that place within him where he'd trapped Voldemort.

"How would I find a Muggle place with magic Voldemort?" Harry asked, his gaze was soft, but his eyes… Harry's eyes were always a focal point for anyone that gazed upon him, or rather was gazed upon by those pure orbs. He truly did have his mother's eyes, they were captivating and hypnotic, and now they were inquisitive, it was a scary thing to meet someone that could turn their madness off and on like a switch.

"It would be easiest to trace them using an object that is very close to them." Harry pursed his lips, what could he use?

"Hmm… I'll think on that, until next time." And Harry was gone. Voldemort sighed and sat down, attempting to warm his hands; the ice crept everywhere in this desolate place.


	2. The Way You Like It

Disclaimer- I don't own Adema or Korn or Harry Potter.

A/N- What happens now? Some romance, some betrayal, and Harry returns a favor… Some of the words in the song reek of, something conforming, but some of them are oh so perfect, like "I miss the pain and the torment that you put me through" that is just- well let's go. Dudley… I dunno, I just needed him to do that, well you'll see. And see the end Author's not for an explanation of certain things. 

THIS CHAPTER IS RAUNCHY AND HAS RAPE LOOK OUT!!!!

Sarcastic Draco- "Raunchy rape? What sort of Author are you?"

Psycho Harry- "The good kind, kill it."

MiniMe- "I thought we put him back in the cage?"

Witty Hermione- "The king of Malfoyness released him, and Harry still won't put out for him."

Sarcastic Draco- "Aw, poor Granger, is Weasley not giving you enough sexual release?"

Witty Hermione grins and points at the fic.

The Way You Like It 

_I'll get inside you_

_I'll get inside you_

_ Draco…_ Harry whispered in his mind. In his bed at Hogwarts Draco tossed and turned, his body heat rising as fear made his adrenaline run like burning oil. He saw Harry, saw the blood; god there was so much blood… He awoke with a startled gasp and a whisper in his heart.

Then he looked at his arms and tried to scream.

_Don't live ashamed, 'cause feelings change but fame remains_

_The reason why your gonna wanna take me home tonight_

Shame is something that can rule you, fear of embarrassment can create warped holes that are easy to manipulate, it is amazing what people can be pressured into doing for fear of being different. Shame had ruled Draco Malfoy for his entire life; he feared embarrassment bar few things. It held a terror for him that spiders did for Ron; failing did for Hermione, losing his life to Harry… As such Draco didn't show fear, fear was embarrassing, it was a weakness that could be exploited by the cruel tongues of others. But lately, it was all he could do to live without letting what he'd seen get to him…

And now on his arms blood brimmed and burned from the cuts he'd made, but they'd healed hadn't they? Slowly the blood faded and Draco moaned, Potter was getting to him, he was losing his sanity as surely as Potter had lost his.

"I don't wanna go insane." He moaned piteously and clutched his head in agony of choice.

_It's all the same up in this game, the people change_

_And money claims everyone from everything_

_ He is the key; Lucius's boy is the key._ Voldemort thought. Draco was the key to Potter's insanity. Somehow he needed to get Potter and Draco together, and then he could flee to a sane host through that link between them. Potter was a sinking ship; it was time for Voldemort to jump it-

God he was fucking cold.

_I can't believe that you would think that shit of me_

_I was amazed at the torment that you put me through_

Harry watched, he was good at watching. Smeltings was a prosperous school, settled out in the green hills of Scotland it was prestigious and beautiful. Harry smiled, it needed some, readjustment, but all in good time of course. He swirled power around him like a brief breeze and descended, allowing the shadows to cloak his passage. The sun shone brightly but Harry found the shadows, that was who Harry was now, shadows and ice.

He swept along, and when he was near some of the boy they got a shiver, cold swept up their arms and gave them goose bumps. Finally Harry found Dudley, Dudley, Dudley… He growled and for a second the shadows flickered and some of the boys could have sworn they saw an angry youth standing there, hauntingly translucent.

Dudley Dursley was totally unaware of the unseen scrutiny he was receiving; instead he was focusing on a boy name Havelock Marlow, a self-professed homosexual. The boy was pretty and small, nearly feminine features made him look fragile and indeed he was, he had eyes though that would make you want to hold him forever and tell him it was all going to be ok. Dudley hated him on principle.

And as he advanced with three other cronies that assisted him in his bullying Havelock whimpered in fear. He was cornered a nook that the castle walls formed and no one could see the five boys, and if they did they wouldn't say anything. After all, Havelock was fag and deserved it right? And why speak up when you knew Dudley would get you somehow.

Dudley gestured and two of his buddies, Rust and Fred smashed the boy back against the stone making him cry out in pain. Then Dudley raised one meaty fist and slammed it into the smaller boy's stomach, while Rust and Fred held him up. Another slimmer boy, Abe stood watch for faculty. None of them could see Harry walk right next to Dudley as he beat the boy again. Then Dudley smiled.

_If you can see right through the greed and all your needs_

_You realize that you were just about as bad as me_

"You guys wanna do the thing?" The other two grinned and Abe shrugged. Havelock looked up in fear and Dudley smiled. He gestured to Fred who sneered at Havelock.

"Turn him around." Havelock paled and then winced as he was shoved up against the stone. "You know you remind me of my cousin Harry, I bet he's a fruit too. You think he likes it up the ass just like you?" Dudley whispered into Havelock's ear and the boy whimpered but didn't cry out, if he did who knew what they would do? He gasped as he felt someone pulled down his trousers and Dudley laughed.

"I bet he does, Fred you go first." Fred grinned and reached for his trousers when he stopped and pointed at Dudley, a look of fear in his eyes, the he froze. Dudley frowned and looked beside him and his face paled.

"You- you!" He whispered and then was slammed against the wall by a force he could see. Abe turned to look and found himself immobilized too. Havelock turned and his eyes went wide.

There stood a boy who was pale and- beautiful. His eyes were a green that amazed the smaller boy and his features were that of a Greek god. But inside the beauty… Havelock's higher thinking process was telling him that the boy was beautiful, but his gut instinct was saying **RUN!**

"What is your name?" The boy asked softly as Rust was frozen as well. He smiled then, but the smile held no joy in it, he was merely remembering when Hermione had cast that body bind curse on Neville, who knew it could be so fun?

"Havelock." Harry sniffed the air, taking a deep breath that pressured his diaphragm.

"Ah, a pretty name for a pretty boy, now these." Harry turned to look at the other four and gestured. They all lifted up and formed and line, each one frozen in various positions of surprise and horror. "I know this one." Harry pointed at Dudley. "Think I'm a fruit Dudders? You don't know the half of it. By the way, if you ever see your dad again you may need to wear a bib from how much he drools now, and I do hope your mother survived that house fire…" He trailed off at the expression on Dudley's face.

"Oh wait, I take that back." Harry said, a look of astonishment on his face and then he leaned in close to Dudley's ear. "Because I hate all of you for what you did to me, and now I need to justification to do this." Harry stood back.

"Crucio." And all the boys watched in horror as Dudley's skin went pale and he broke out into a sweat where he couldn't scream. Harry let him hang there for a good 30 seconds and then released him

"I want to die Dudley, I need the peace, this living stresses me so much." He cocked his head to one side. "I don't know anymore, what do I need?" He looked at them closely, feeling the terror rolling off of them in waves. Then he grinned.

"I know now." Then he turned to Havelock.

"I shall take you with me, I cannot leave you with four dead unexplained bodies and you can give me what I need." The four boys lost control of their bowels but Harry didn't deign to notice as he waved his hand at them. They all screamed as the body bind curse was lifted. They ran, but you can't outrun power. Harry whispered and each of them stopped as their bodies seized up and they wailed as their limbs became useless. They could breathe and talk, but nothing else. Harry took touch away from them; they were totally numb to anything.

And then he took from them the gift of speech, and cast Crucio one last time, by now the Magical enforcement agency would be there soon. Time to go-

Harry grabbed Havelock and they vanished.__

_Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young_

_Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid_

_(The way you like it)_

"Havelock, you are a pretty child aren't you?" Harry crooned. He'd taken them to a place he'd discovered in the fiords of Norway. After using the transfiguration knowledge at Voldemort's disposal he'd created a house. Inside it was cozy, not the result of a madman's efforts, it was the creation of a boy that wanted home. Havelock shivered as Harry gazed at him.

"You remind me of another pretty boy I knew." Harry leaned in closer and rested his hot cheek against Havelock's, letting his dark hair clash with the smaller boy's sandy blond hair. "He gave me something I needed, I want you to give me it as well." Havelock shivered again in desire and fear.

"What did he give you?" Havelock whispered and Harry chuckled, a low sensual sound that filled the room.

"Pain."

_Come on baby help me, someone to confide in_

_(I'll get inside you)_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

"Ha- HARRY!" Draco shouted as he clawed the bed sheets in the infirmary. Beside the window Ron looked up. He'd been assigned to watch Malfoy now, and he stared in apprehension at the boy. Suddenly Malfoy launched up and out of the bed.

"He's, oh god, he just…" Draco shivered in the fear of what Harry had done, it took time to break Crucio once it had been cast, those boys… They would never be able to bear human touch again, but then again they wouldn't know would they? Ron found himself being drawn forward to Draco as the boy huddled in a form of fear. And then he choked up as Draco looked at him, with something wild and broken in his eyes.

"Oh god, he's going to open- NO!" Draco clutched his head and then leapt for Ron who could only gasp in surprise as Draco slammed him against the wall and with a burning intensity that made his body taut with desire kissed him.

_My life has changed but fuck the fame, I'll stay the same_

_You can't complain when you can pay the bills and do your thing_

"That's right Havelock." Harry whispered in the boy's ear. Havelock couldn't believe this, his mother had rejected him for being gay and had sent him to a Smeltings in the hope they would make a man of him there, he'd never even kissed another boy before, and now… Harry growled and Havelock winced, the boy wasn't being aggressive enough, well he knew how to fix that…

Harry laid a hand on Havelock and let a brief surge flow through them, and then as Havelock's eyes widened in unholy lust he opened the bond. The boy wanted him, he just needed help. Love is pain; his parent's absence had proved that hadn't it? They loved him so they died so that he could be famous and beautiful. Draco loved him and hurt him. Snape loved him and hurt him. Voldemort…

He gasped as Havelock tore his clothes from his body and growled possessively and grabbed Harry's mouth with his own and kissed him, this wasn't slow, this wasn't beautiful, it was bestial and raw, primal and it made the blood flow hot and sear the veins…

_Appreciate, don't player hate, congratulate_

_I miss the pain and the torment that you put me through_

_(I'll get inside you)_

Ron was stunned, Draco was all over him making him feel… God he trembled and moaned like a novice- which he was. Ron was a pure virgin, he'd never even kissed someone else and Draco had certainly given him a crash course in it. Suddenly Draco was tearing his clothes away and nipping him lightly all over his body.

Ron moaned and slid to the floor. Draco still all over him and then gasped in surprise as he felt fingers in his-

Ron flushed and made ready to hit Draco or something when Draco looked at him and whatever was in those eyes made him still with fear and then-

Pleasure, concentric waves expanding a glow and he moaned as Draco found the sweet spot. And then it was gone, Ron gasped but didn't have time to do anything as Draco fumbled with his wand and whispered something. He looked at Draco again, he didn't want this, not so quickly, Draco wasn't himself…

_So what's to fear when everything is crystal clear_

_You realize that you should do the things you wanna do_

"Come on Harry, be a good fuck." Harry moaned as Havelock entered a place in him that completed him, and god it hurt. It tore at this insides and burned so much that he saw lights before his eyes. But it couldn't compare to Draco, but it filled that hole, the gaping pit that was in Harry's soul. And for a second the ice melted and he saw what he was, and then it slammed back into him full force.

"Fuck me harder." Harry rasped and Havelock tried but the spell could only go so far with no real talent behind it, Draco new how to combine pleasure and pain on a level beyond that of anyone else Harry'd ever fucked.

_Don't give in to what people say, don't be ashamed_

_To separate the feelings on your mind you can't sedate_

_(I'll get inside you)_

Ron screamed in agony, but the spell that Draco's eyes wove held him in place as the other boy poised for entrance. Draco had remembered one thing through the haze of lust that Harry had woven for him and had cast the lubrication spell; it had been drilled into him. He didn't think as he squeezed Ron's arms hard enough to make the bones creak.

Suddenly he was in and Ron screamed again, useless screams as the silence charm was in effect. Ron felt utterly helpless and god it hurt so much he could feel pain spiking into him and he was humiliated and weak and he cried, dry wracking sobs that shook his body with only more pain and the wet sound of Draco fucking him.

_Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young_

_Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid_

"Yes." It was a throaty growl, Harry bit down hard and tasted blood, but it was nowhere near so sweet as Draco's- he moaned as Havelock shoved in again and he could feel the boy tight with tension and desire. He looked down the bond and-

_Ron?_ Something beckoned him from the brink of ice and he was coated in understanding, before seeing how much Ron enjoyed it. Now he and Ron understood each other, although he was certainly enjoying it more than he had, all those tears, maybe he could learn from Ron? And then release drew near, he could feel it from Havelock and from Draco, and the combination of those three was enough to give Harry was high of pain and sex pleasure he needed.

For a brief moment he lived the lucid dream that was freedom from insanity, and then, as according to the laws of physics, he swung back hard to the other side.

_(The way you like it)_

_Come on baby help me, someone to confide in_

_(I'll get inside you)_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

"Seamus I'm so worried." Hermione whispered into the Irishman's shoulder. Seamus nodded and nuzzled her hair.

"It'll all be ok, Harry will be ok-"

"No, that's what I'm so worried about." She began but Seamus put a finger over her mouth and stared deeply into her eyes. Her breath caught at what she saw there and Seamus smiled sadly.

"If we aren't hopeful, we are dead 'Mione." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"If we don't hope we die, and it's not our time to die."

"Hope, because sometimes that's all we have."

"And hope for no other reason than we need to live 'Mione, and to love."

_I'll get inside you_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

Ron groaned and clutched himself, rolling over to his side and curling into the fetal position when Draco awoke from his trance.

"Wha- what the fuck?" He whispered and Ron flinched.

"Harry, it was Harry, you, you-" Ron choked and clutched himself tighter before he felt Draco's touch. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god-_

He was scared and the touch made hi shiver and whimper. Draco's eyes melted then and he slid next to Ron and curled his arms around him and Ron whimpered again.

"Ron- I'm so sorry, here." Draco helped Ron up, and Ron absently marveled at how Draco was so strong for looking so small. And Draco wondered how Ron- he was calling him Ron… Gods, he was a monster but- there was no time for his regret now; he needed to give comfort to where comfort was due.

And so he covered Ron and then embraced him, and a time later, Ron stopped shivering, and grew warm.

_I'll get inside you_

_You would always say I'd never be shit_

_They would always say I'd never be shit_

_But look at me now, look at me now!_

_ I should start smoking._ Harry decided and conjured a cigarette. Beside him the boy- Havelock right? Knelt in the corner, his tear stained face betrayed and fearful.

"What's your problem babe?" Harry asked, his voice angry and commanding and Havelock winced. Harry seemed to soften before his eyes and was suddenly up against Havelock, pressing his body against the other boy's.

"I know, it hurts a little doesn't it?" He traced a line on Havelock's cheek, even in his insane stupor he recognized how soft and lovely it was. Havelock was beautiful; he was innocence, pure innocence-

Violated so nicely.

_I'll get inside you_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

_I'll get inside you_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

"Come on babe, just cruise, if it hurts make it ice." Harry said calmly, he took a drag on the cigarette and let the chemicals calm and sooth his body, smooth ice, fallen angel, he decided he liked himself.

"You're like this." Harry said and gestured, there appeared a perfect illusion of Havelock who gasped.

"Yes, you are quite lovely, but look at you, you feel to much." Harry began to breathe faster and crushed the cigarette in his fist; it didn't even get the chance to burn him as it was frozen. "You need to be free Havelock, free like this!" He shouted and let the anger overflow him, hatred- 

_NO, IT'S TO HOT! _And he smashed the emotion with his will power. And let the ice rule…

_The way you like it_

_Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young_

_Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid_

"DAMN!" Voldemort thundered. For a second there he'd almost managed to break the boy's control, but now-

"Voldemort." He whirled around, where was that voice coming from.

"Voldemort, you must wait, choose the moment of highest flame, and use the closest thing lost." The voice whispered, and Voldemort nodded with a hungry look in his eyes.

_(The way you like it)_

_Come on baby help me, someone to confide in_

_(I'll get inside you)_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

Havelock shuddered as the cold swept through the small house and shivered as frost grew on Harry before he awoke. He stared at the wall, his green eyes vacant and listless, and then he snapped out of it so suddenly Havelock jumped in fear.

_Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young_

_(I'll get inside you)_

_Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid_

Lucius strode up to his son's room, his cloak billowing behind him like so much black echoing. His pale and aristocratic features were drawn and angry. He walked into his Draco's room and stopped, a gentle twitch forming on his face, his son was in bed curled up around that- that Weasley boy… Anger grew from deep within him, Potter was one thing, he had money and stature, and with a little grooming maybe could have class and style.

But the Weasleys had nothing to offer his son; he growled and swung angrily out of the room. After this was over he'd have a talk with his son over such things, he would not have the Malfoy line polluted by tainted blood.

_(The way you like it)_

_Come on baby help me, someone to confide in_

_(I'll get inside you)_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back into his chair. Beside him Fawkes glowed softly and lit up the features on the old man's face. His craggy nose and wise eyes were alit with sorrow.

"Harry, what has happened to you?" 

_(I'll get inside you)_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

_(I'll get inside you)_

_Now you're beggin' me to stay…_

"Yeah…" Harry whispered. Then he turned to Havelock, his eyes glistening with cold.

"You were a good fucker Havelock, but I need more than your- skills can offer. I'm going to leave for a time, and then come back with some company, and then maybe you can learn a thing or two." Havelock begun to shudder, he didn't want to learn a thing or two, he wanted out, he wanted to be home with his mother that yelled at him and not the in the presence of a mad man with magical powers.

Harry didn't even notice, he was wrapped up in plots, how to get Draco and Ron out of Hogwarts, they could understand the need… He needed Draco inside of him so that he could scream like he used to. And then he could purge the place, but he needed that from them, and they liked it, you could tell by their tears.

The way Harry liked it.

_The way you like it…_

A/N- All right, I'm sorry about the Ron/Draco if anyone actually objects, but this is turning into a sort of triangle and I'm not sure where it's taking me, this story seems to write itself, I only know how it's going to end. Which I'm not telling ^_^.

Witty Hermione- "Well there you go Draco, lookie what you did."

Sarcastic Draco- "At least I got some, all you did was have some sappy talk about hope?"

Psycho Harry- "How much to tonight? Cuz if a shave and a haircut is two bits then-"

MiniMe- "Someone get him back in that cage!"

Shout outs!

DragonSoul- Evil psycho Harry rules!

Gia- Intense, nice words thank you, and I've got your email address so don't worry about that anymore.

Creamy Mimi- I don't know, I write it and- well never mind that's not a good argument… All right this is crazed, but if we love it can't be that bad for us right?

SophieB- Lucius gets some spot light next chapter, along with Hermione. I do try and limit dialogue because it forces me to add the extra description, so I'm glad you appreciate that. But soon things start to go really haywire and someone else cracks, try and guess who for puntos…

Mizzy- Woah's a good word, it's also the kind of word that I look for when writing this. It is a little hard to write insanity, have any good books from the perspective of an insane person?

Lokakuu- Thank you for that, I liked how your review was worded actually, and I'm glad you think I managed to capture its essence.

Lodestar- Ooh, subtlety, thank you! And wonderfully disturbing? Booyah! That's what I'm glad to achieve.

Felicity Dream- Yeah I hate that, you get to the end of a story and then- poof! There's no more, so here's the next portion of this.

THE NEXT PART WILL NOT BE OUT SO QUICK AS TOMORROW I RESTART SCHOOL, SORRY!


	3. Trust (Just Breathe)

Disclaimer- I don't own HP, Korn or Adema.

A/N- Uhm, this is getting long… I must admit I'm having trouble making Harry insane while holding back, so I'm sorry but I'm not going to hold back anymore. ALL THOSE WITH WEAK STOMACHS SHOULD LEAVE RIGHT ABOUT NOW. And I know that the lyrcs only fit in certain places, but the song was really good sounding for this.

TRUST 

"He is trapped within the mind of another." The seer whispered. Kamala Markandala was one of the greatest Indian seers in centuries. It cost a fortune to obtain her services, and she would work for no one whose intent was evil. And as a true seer her vision would warn her of impending death or bodily harm.

So it had come as an immense surprise when Narcissa Malfoy had shown up on her doorstep and had bitten her on the neck with supernatural speed.

Ah, blood, Narcissa reflected, the sweetest of all things, it didn't taste salty or icky to her, it was life. It tasted of freedom and power. It was sweet and sour and hot, it burned with the essence of life in it, a magic of its own…

"Tell me who." Narcissa commanded, although she felt she already knew. The seer, bent over like a horrible manikin, looked into the oil and boiling water to see what she would, forced by the compulsion of being a vampire's victim. Her eyes went blank and she saw, and she said-

"Harry Potter."

_Let me breathe_

_Let me breathe_

Havelock whimpered slightly as Harry returned, his hands were dripping blood. Harry had that, empty, look in his eyes. Havelock felt relief course through his veins, Harry wouldn't be paying any attention to him for a while, not when he was trapped in that little world he was in.

Escape was out of the question, Harry could do magic, real magic, and Havelock was dead sure that there was no way he was going to get away from someone who could probably mumble a few words and capture him. And if he was punished…

He shuddered and curled up into a ball when he heard a chuckle.

"Oh Havelock dearie?" Havelock flinched, Harry's voice sounded amused, yet cold, Havelock lived in fear, pure all consuming fear that made his body tingle and his spine freeze. Several times he had lost control of his body and Harry hadn't even flinched as urine covered the floor, he just waved his hand and it was all-clean.

Suddenly hands were on him and he was forced up onto his feet and staring up into Harry's face, his body shivering. Something in Harry seemed to flinch, but his eyes never changed. Havelock reckoned they could see into his soul, but he could see nothing of Harry's.

"How would you like some company?" He smiled. Havelock's eyes widened and Harry whispered a word into his ear and his world swam away into sweet oblivion.

"Imperio."

_I can't even think right now_

_Something's got me feeling guilty_

_Hurt you slowly but so surely_

_I don't know why, love you so much_

"I don't like that he spends all that time there." Lucius growled. 

"You think I like it any more? It was your boy that- that raped mine?" Arthur snarled and Lucius glared at him.

"It was Potter and we both-"

"It was **not** Harry, Harry would-" Arthur interrupted and was stopped by the expression on Dumbledore's face. He sighed and slumped forward in the chair.

"Is Ron ok?" He mumbled. Dumbledore nodded and Lucius's lip curled up into a sneer.

"Yes, Ronald is fine, right now he and Mr. Malfoy are sleeping together, something that may help both of them heal." Dumbledore paused and then turned to the rest of the room, the entire Order of the Phoenix was there. Many of them comforting a lost Sirius Black.

"I have come to a difficult decision." Dumbledore said and everyone looked at him. "I think that Harry has- succumbed to something greater than we could ever have imagined. He brought pain upon himself; he is a masochist and a sadist. He has held on his shoulders alone the hope of thousands of wizards, always expecting him to do the right thing, he never had a childhood. He grew up with Muggles that hated him for what he was; he was hunted and felt the taint of Voldemort in his mind constantly. Combine that with his warped relationship with Mr. Malfoy, his view of the world must have skewed horribly." Dumbledore paused to wipe a tear from his eye and straighten up.

"Harry is lost to us, he is insane, mad, he is not human, they only just now have found the remains of Petunia Dursley, they say it looks as if her limbs were ripped off." He paused again. "By someone's hands. Her wounds are healed but that was done before they ever got there, she is still delirious with pain, but there is no doubt who did this, Harry did, which is why I have come to this decision."

"We must apprehend Harry, but if you must, killing force can be authorized. He is already responsible for close to 20 deaths, we cannot allow him any more."

_I can't feel because I'm lost_

_Not too much matters no more_

_Is it you, is it me, is it us or is it trust?_

_Or is it trust?_

"Yes, who are you?" Madam Pomfrey questioned the boy in front of her.

"Havelock Malfoy, Draco's cousin, mom's visiting uncle Lucius and they said I could talk to Drake." He looked imploringly at Madam Pomfrey. "Please if nothing else just let me take a peak on him, we're all so worried." Madam Pomfrey looked at the boy and turned her back to him as she got the key.

"Sure- Havelock was it, I must warn you though only for a second-" She turned and dropped the key in shock. There stood Havelock, but in front of him was Harry…

She didn't even have a chance to blink as force slammed her against the wall and a rough snap was heard as he spine cracked.

"Interference is no good." Harry giggled and turned to the door and gestured. The wood was flung back by a great pressure and he floated forward, the air grew colder where he breathed.

Before him were Ron and Draco curled up around each other, and he smiled softly. Now where to go? Some Muggle Police had discovered the house; he'd turned them into pigs and left them. He frowned and went down and out and then _inside-_

_Pushing into what I want_

_Because I am so goddamn selfish_

_Left you hanging, stopped relating_

_I don't know why, love you so much_

"Voldemort?" Voldemort glanced up at the boy before him and restrained any and all anger and hate. The boy was totally and utterly unstable; he would have to tread cautiously.

"I need a place to go, a secret place, where can I go?" Harry whispered, his voice sounded perfectly normal, but Voldemort was well aware that he could change any second, any delay anything could quite possibly push the boy over with no warning.

"I- I do know of a place, if I could have temporary control I could take you there…" He trailed off and Harry grinned.

"Of course love, whatever you wish." And Voldemort shuddered and then found himself in Harry's body. He glanced around and lifted the Muggle boy with magic. He gazed at Lucius's child and that Weasley child entwined around each other, both looking vaguely lost and hurt. Inside him he felt Harry grin and he quickly got all of them together and concentrated on a pitcher on the table, casting the powerful charms that would make it a one-trip port key.

Finally he grasped it and the five were sent tumbling away with a small "pop."

_I can't feel because I'm lost_

_Not too much matters no more_

_Is it you, is it me, is it us or is it trust?_

"Excellent." Harry whispered and touched the cold stone that was the wall of the old castle. He traced his hands along it, letting the grain and feel of the weather worn stone touch him. Where his fingers trailed little paths of frost wove across the cold stone. Harry padded barefoot along the wall, looking down on the snowy depths. 

A secret castle, hidden in the mountains of Switzerland. Safe for now, safe for all time… Harry reflected they needed food. He smiled and willed himself to a place away from the castle. Time to hunt…

_I'm so alone, empty and lost; it's easier to let you go_

_Time will erode the shame and the fault; it's easier to let you go_

"Ugh… Wha-" Draco mumbled as he awoke and suddenly went from sleepy to wide awake. Where was he? And who was that- he froze as he realized he was in bed with Ron Weasley, his sworn enemy right? And his latest victim… Draco suppressed an internal shudder and moved back only to discover another body in bed with him, a boy-

No, he was about their age Draco guessed, but he looked so small, fragile, and feminine. It really was no wonder Harry had taken him. Draco paused on that thought, Harry had done this. Harry had- He screamed suddenly as images tore into his mind, and in reflex he flailed around and hit Ron-

_(Is it you, is it me)_

_It's easier to let you go_

_(Let me breathe)_

Ron tore into consciousness with the fervor of a dying man given life and instantly recoiled form Draco. Suddenly there wasn't enough room to breathe and spots began to appear in his vision. He quickly shunted himself away and then blacked out.

_Let me breathe_

Harry's mouth quirked as he hefted the dead body of the deer onto his shoulder, ignoring the blood that ran from its carcass and disappeared into the castle Voldemort had led him to. 

Once there he set the deer onto a spit and started a slow fire in the kitchen. He then stood and flexed, letting the blood roll down his arms and he smiled. He sighed and summoned Draco to him-

_I can't feel because I'm lost_

_Not too much matters no more_

_Is it you, is it me, is it us or is it trust?_

Draco jumped as he realized he was no longer in his room and was staring at- 

"Oh god…" He whispered as he trembled. There was Harry and- blood… It dominated his sight, he could smell and taste it and he felt the room growing hot. Suddenly Harry was on top of him and he smelled so good… Something within Draco began to awaken. His beast, his inner demon, the serpent beast of Adam and Eve, it gripped his heart and all he could see was Harry.

"Take me Draco…" Harry trailed off as he gently led a finger down Draco's face. The boy flinched away, Harry was so cold. But Harry was entranced, Draco was hot, burning passion, Draco was alive… Harry wanted to be alive again too.

"Touch me, burn me." He whispered into Draco's ear and Draco shivered as Harry began to warm up from his touch. "Yes, that's right." Draco felt himself seized with desire- oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god- blood.

There was blood on his arms where Harry had touched him, all over him! Draco flung Harry away and began to claw frantically at his skin, he needed to get the blood away. But as he tore at his skin there was only more blood.

Oh god he was bleeding it was pouring out of his skin like in his dreams. Draco cried out and jumped back hitting the wall. The cold stone of reality broke into his shattered world and he felt himself seized by the desire to rid himself of the blood, but it was coming from everywhere he could stop it-

_Or is it trust?_

_Or is it trust?_

_Or is it trust?_

Ron lay curled up against the bed, wishing that everything would just melt away. Just melt into nothingness… He needed to not feel, to be free. He wanted the cold that Harry seemed to have; he needed to be alone and to just not feel…

But he couldn't, it was anathema to him, it was against his being, something he could neither fathom nor use. So he curled up farther and let himself cry bitter hot tears, clutching his arms to himself as he felt phantom pains blossom all over his body and mind. There was nothing left to do, nowhere left to go… Ron just wanted to sleep, after all.

When you're asleep, nothing can hurt.

_I'm so alone, empty and lost; it's easier to let you go_

_Or is it trust? (is it you, is it me)_

_Time will erode the shame and the fault, it's easier to let you go_

_Or is it trust?_

"Draco." Harry growled, and frowned. Draco was obviously insane, the boy needed help- Harry smiled, he knew what to do. His eyes flashed with sadistic intelligence, he'd give Draco a good serving of what helped him, the reason he always ran back to the boy. He just needed his mind and body fucked with. Harry waved his hand and Draco was healed.

Draco looked up at him through tear stained lashes and froze at the expression on Harry's face. Nothing he'd ever seen could prepare him for it, unholy glee in eyes so green they seemed to glow from within.

"Let's have some fun lovey." Harry whispered and bent down to kiss Draco on the forehead. "I know just the thing." And suddenly a knife was in his hand. 

_Time will erode the shame and the fault_

_Or is it trust? (is it you, is it me)_

_It's easier to let you go _

_Or is it trust?_

"Come on Draco, come one babe, just let it** feel!** Harry growled and slammed into Draco, ripping apart the boy's robes and grabbing the beautiful white skin underneath. Draco whimpered as Harry rained small kisses down on his stomach. God it was hard to ignore this, to hate this when it felt so good-

Harry suddenly engulfed him with his mouth and Draco gasped as pleasure washed over him and he whined in anticipation as Harry nipped him gently on the tip.

And when it came time, he screamed as Harry slammed viciously into him.

_Time will erode the shame and the fault_

_Or is it trust? (is it you, is it me)_

_It's easier to let you go_

Pumping flesh screaming as pain defiled him and bloomed like cruel flowers. Sadistic muttering and pain filled with pleasure. Draco screamed as his senses were overwhelmed with such potent sensations he was near to blacking out.

The feelings rose and rose and as he neared his climax and the pain was erupting in his rear he didn't see the knife Harry held in his hands with its jagged edges.

But he felt it when it cut his belly and blood was all over him and he felt the pleasure and pain overwhelm him as he was sent over the brink.

_Breathe_

Draco collapsed onto the floor bleeding sluggishly after Harry stood up. He sealed the wound with a wave of his hand and it healed into a jagged lighting shaped scare. He smiled, excellent.

The ice was gone from him, he was hot, full of passion and vigor and-

_Breathe_

"MINE!" Voldemort screamed and rushed to break the bonds that Harry's mind had placed on him. He tore open from his spot within Harry's mind and ripped it from him, untold mental agony ripped through the soul of the boy and Voldemort crowed in triumph as he banished Harry from his body and into the recesses of Voldemort's mind, into the ice field.

_Breathe_

Harry stood and watched the desolate ice stretch before him in astonishment. Then he began to do something that showed how very insane he was. He did not laugh as so many evil villains do, he didn't cry he didn't rage he didn't do any of these things.

_Breathe_

Harry breathed. And then he began to burn.

Shout Outs!

DragonSoul- Didn't quite understand what you were saying, but if you're enjoying this then that's all I need to know.

Mizzy (neversignin@neitherdoyou!.com)- Oh yeah? Signing in is for weaklings! Uhm… Riiiiight… Wow that was too much cake, and goosebumps? Yeah! PEOPLE WE HAVE ACHIEVED GOOSEBUMPS! And I shall look into that book, Flowers for Algernon, if it made you cry I might get a sniffle out of it ^_^. I actually don't know how this will end, I think I may do a happy ending and a- well another one that will make small animals run in fear to put it lightly. But I it will be H/D all the way, Ron just gets abused a lot, poor baby…

Gia- Did you get the email again? Unique, thank you, I like that word.

SoulSister- I shake my head too, I can't believe what I make him do either, it's sorta bizarre. Glad to know I'm freaking you out.

Arkady- I update as much as possible, and this story is actually pretty easy to churn out every couple weeks, so just be aware it's coming along.

Gwen- Ah yes, the two voices, they have their places, you'll see soon just how screwed up Harry is because of them too. Ah, poor Havelock, and Ron too… NO REAL PEOPLE WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS, I CAN'T SAY AS MUCH FOR HAVELOCK, RON AND DRACO WHO WERE ALL SCREWED OVER IN THE MAKING OF THIS, HARD.

Bishylove- Sap? Well I'm writing some sap as we speak, but I'll only put it out when I'm finished with this trilogy or AD, so you'll have to wait for that for awhile. Glad to know you liked this as much as the original.


	4. Drowning

Disclaimer- Korn? Not mine. Adema? Not mine. Harry Potter? Well if he was mine there would be- oh I dunno, 200 million people after my ass? I have no idea.

A/N- I'm glad to know that people like where this is going, to be blunt I'm running out of things to shock you with… NOT! Hee hee, the fun has just started…

Sarcastic Draco- Great, he's starting to sound like Potter over there.

Witty Hermione- Yup, time to break out the tasers and sedatives.

Sarcastic Draco- ?

Psycho Harry- Pretty cloud birdies…

DROWNING

Voldemort smiled and clenched his fist tightly. This body was so young, it had been years since he felt so very alive and vital. And now he had time, a new young capable and most of all powerful body with which to dominate the entire world. He stared at the curled up form of the boy beneath him. 

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, traitor-

Voldemort clutched his head suddenly and screamed.

_Die_

_I gave in to_

_The stress in life_

_I can't escape_

_The pressure seems_

_To get me down_

Harry was awake. Alive and burning. In the endless ice plane he shimmered with fire. The ice of nothingness was gone, Harry had taken the next step and transcended to fire. He burned with the flame of a thousand dark hells, flames the color of dried blood on sand flickered around him.

"Voldemort, you dare." Harry seethed and fought for control of his body. "This is mine!" Harry growled. For now there was only the fight for his body, his soul burning with need. And then there was Voldemort.

It's like a needle 

_In my spine_

_It stings inside_

_Poisons me with time_

_I can't deal with your lies_

"Look at you, you have become weak Potter, you shunt away your very being and that is all that saves your mind from itself, your insanity is a shield isn't it Harry." Harry trembled as the voice pulled him in different directions. Raw destruction, manipulation, sadism and masochism warred for dominance within his essence all covered with great- grief.

"Now see what you are!" Voldemort yelled and pushed Harry's mind into itself, showing him endless memories from a happier time. Harry felt the wall of madness drop from him, and Voldemort smiled.

And then it was his first time with Draco, and it hurt- And then he wa killing himself and then others and then and then and then-

Endless imagery, Harry felt himself be overwhelmed by things he couldn't control and trembled as his soul overloaded with emotion before-

Darkness.

_I wish I could watch you_

_Drown and die_

_And take my time_

_(Lies)_

"I've found him!" Lucius yelled. Sirius and Remus jumped up and rushed over to the man and Lucius Apparated them to a castle far away from Hogwarts, to his son and Harry.

When they popped into existence Lucius broke into a run for his son, he could sense Draco nearby, his blood link being used as a compass and when he found him-

There was Draco lying pale on the floor and Harry standing before him, a knife in the boy's hand and his eyes closed, but the lids were fluttering. The three froze and then Harry's eyes shot open, but they were now glowing a deep and bloody red.

"Hello Lucius." Harry said, but not in his voice, and he smiled.

_It's always been a problem_

_Can't you see?_

_I don't get_

_(Your lies)_

Ron awoke slowly, and shuddering as he did so. He gently got up and looked around.

"You're awake, good." A voice said and he whirled around to see a boy standing at the foot of the bed, and Ron's voice caught in his throat at how pretty the boy was.

"I'm Havelock and you're Ron aren't you? He talks about you sometimes." Havelock's eyes got distant and Ron knew he meant Harry. Then Havelock smiled bitterly.

"Here's your wand, He didn't bother to hide it." He handed Ron his wand and Ron looked at him with a soft expression in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered gently and then got up. Havelock admired Ron's body, his critical eye liking what it found.

"What are you going to do now?" Havelock asked and Ron grimaced.

"Get us out of here."

_People have said_

_(They have said)_

_I'm not okay_

_(I'm not okay)_

"Harry?" Sirius asked and Harry laughed.

"No, not Harry anymore, come now, don't you recognize me?" And Harry's eyes began to glow a dull bloody red behind his glasses. Sirius gasped and took a step back. Lucius raised his wand but Harry waved his hand and it shattered.

"Ah ah ah! Naughty Lucius…" And Voldemort giggled.

_He's insane, Potter has driven him insane,_ Lucius thought. He regarded the boy with narrowed eyes and dropped the splinters of his wand to the ground.

Draco groaned.

_I lost my mind_

_Numb me till_

_I won't feel pain again_

Ron crashed crazily down the stair case, he had to get out of there, needed to be free… He could feel himself jerk crazily as he repressed tears. Suddenly his knees collapsed underneath him and he fell to the floor. The fear was to much- the pain to great, he was so fucking scared…

Havelock grasped onto Ron and began to panic. This boy was his only hope, his exit from this crazy impossible world.

"Please, please Ron wake up." Havelock pleaded and Ron shook his head to clear the daze- and then it hit him. Draco was trapped with- with Harry… Anger welled up in his heart, it burned through his sadness, despair and fear. He was passionate and full of flame.

"Where's Harry?" He snapped and Havelock looked scared.

"The kitchen-" He trailed off as Ron stared at him.

"Take me there."

_It's like a needle_

_In my spine_

_It stings inside_

_Poisons me with time_

_I won't deal with your lies_

"Now, you can watch me rise to power once again!" Crowed Voldemort, his voice laced with victory and power. He laughed crazily and his eyes burned blood. Draco pushed himself up from the floor and clutched his stomach that ached and burned. He looked up through the blurred eyes and felt cool hands on him.

"Draco, my son." Lucius whispered and then glared at Voldemort.

"You bastard!" He growled and Voldemort laughed.

"Oh come off it Lucius, like you haven't done worse, and besides it wasn't me, it was Harry Potter." Voldemort grinned. "The boy has a great talent for pain, I wonder how well he explored it?" Draco grimaced and glared at Voldemort. He fumbled in his mind for the sensation of Harry, looking for their bond…

_I wish I could watch you_

_Drown and die_

_And take my time_

_(Lies)_

_It's always been a problem_

Ron stared at the sight before him, Harry stood there but it wasn't Harry- Ron just knew. His eyes were red and his posture was different. Even insane Harry stood like he always had, poised to leap or fight or just to move. But now he stood arrogantly, his posture saying more than a thousand words ever could that he was in control, he held absolute power-

"Harry?" Havelock whispered and Voldemort looked up at him, and glared.

"Well well, it's Harry's Muggle fuck toy." Voldemort smiled and Havelock felt Ron stand in front of him.

"Harry- fight him!" Ron shouted, he just knew that that was- Voldemort. Ron was too angry to care, to angry for fear, he stepped forward.

"You have to Harry, fight him and beat him." Ron said quietly, overtaken by a force he couldn't discern.

_Can't you see?_

_I don't get_

_(Your lies)_

_ Well boy, what are you going to do?_ Voldemort asked and there was no answer. He frowned internally.

_Boy?_ Still no answer, then-

_This is wrong._

_Life is gone_

_I have no one_

_Life is good_

_I am no one_

"What?" Voldemort shouted. His voice was tinged now with fear, he felt it crack down him like a cold shiver, what was going on? This was not- it was not possible!

"Yes-" Ron started but Voldemort roared in anger.

"NO!" He bellowed and a ripple of pain echoed out of his twisted body. Harry's skin seemed to writhe like a strange silk covering. Ron gasped as he felt a cool hand touch his shoulder and closed his eyes.

It was all too much, his anger gone, his energy vanished, he collapsed into eternity.

_Life is gone_

_I have no one_

_Life is scarred_

_I am no one_

_ Hot feverish burning pain!_ Draco gasped and awoke. What greeted him was the worst scene of a twisted nightmare that could only have come from the truly sadistic. Harry's body stood taught before him, energy rippling around him and his eyes shaded a dull red. Draco gasped as he felt something seem to rip across his stomach, and dully realized it was only more pain.

Pain in the bond, pain in himself in his mind- reality would be so easy to lose, so easy…

"No." He gasped, he was Draco Valido Malfoy and he would **not** succumb to this paltry hurt. He stood shakily and willed infirm limbs to support him, he was powerful damn it and this had gone on long enough!

"You- get- out!" He snapped and Voldemort froze, and turned around ever so slowly. His head rotated last, his body swiveling lightly around until his eyes met Draco's.

Lucius held his breath and Sirius remained frozen where Voldemort had imprisoned him. Remus took out his wand and then gasped as it dissolved into sand that ran like the grains of Harry's sanity through his fingers.

"What?" There is nothing scarier than those that seem to have absolute control, but you can hear the very insanity underneath their voice that signifies they don't. This was worse, because Voldemort not only didn't have control of his power and mind, he knew it-

And reveled in it.

_Life is gone_

_I have a lie_

"Wrong…" Harry trailed off and clutched his head, so many questions and answers, he was wrong and he was dirty, he had _hurt…_ He needed to get away.

He looked up at the sky of the icy plain that was losing its cold grip fast. And he willed it away, and willed Voldemort next to him. The man appeared and hissed in anger at Harry, his flat serpentine face glowing with rage.

"What the hell are you doing-," He snapped.

"You don't belong, I see now what I have done- you have opened my eyes and I must atone for my sins." Harry said. Then he looked up and spoke one last word.

"Go."

And he said it in such a way that Voldemort felt fear clench what would have once passed for a heart.

He said it kindly, and with a tinge of regret.

_Something, something_

_Inside of my mind_

_Let it all go and tie me_

_To your fight_

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, I am Lord Voldemort!" He crowed and Harry just looked at him.

"Oh Thomas." He spoke, and he spoke with the voice of a woman old beyond her years and yet a mother to the core. "What have you become?"

Voldemort froze, he didn't know what to think. He fell dully to his knees.

"Mother?" Harry smiled.

"Thomas- I am so sorry." The voice said through Harry and then stopped.

"Goodbye Voldemort, Thomas shall live on." Harry said simply, and Voldemort sighed into oblivion with only a strangled question as his last words.

_Nothing is real inside_

_Just the lies_

_Something keeps building you_

_High with lies_

"He's gone!" Draco rasped and choked on his dry throat. Harry's body that had been bathed in light for a minute now tumbled back into reality. Harry clutched at his chest weakly and smiled, and this time it was the crooked grin of the past Harry, the one who was simply Harry James Potter, and that was all that was enough.

"I'm deeply sorry everyone." Harry said and sighed. "But I can make it up to you." Sirius tried to say something, anything, he knew what would happen next. But he was still frozen. Remus looked at him.

"What do you mean Harry?" He began but Harry merely grinned.

_I wish I could watch you_

_Drown and die_

_And take my time_

_(Lies)_

"Remus, you were like a father to me and a friend, just as you were Sirius." Harry said calmly. Sirius began to panic, trying to tear the bonds of magic holding him but he just wasn't strong enough.

"Potter- what are you talking about?" Draco asked, reverting to his old self for a bit out of habit, when someone is pushed to the brink sometimes habit is all they have.

"Draco- you hurt me but I hurt you more, I am sorry." Harry said. He looked at Havelock.

"I have hurt you greatly too, I have ruined your world, I hope that you all will take care of Havelock and-" He turned and looked at the body on the floor.

_It's always been a problem_

_Can't you see?_

_I don't bend_

_(The lies)_

_ Perhaps I hurt you most of all._ It was Harry's voice, but from where? All Ron saw was dark- so dark…

_Hush Ron, it will all be ok-_ No! No it wouldn't, where was Harry?

_I'll see you again someday Ron, after you've led a long and full life, I am so sorry- _NO! What would he do without Harry, what would Hermione do without Harry and-

_Ron my dearest friend, the thing I would miss most in the world, I am so sorry._

_I wish I could watch you_

_Drown and die_

_And take my time_

_(Lies)_

And Harry let it all go and took a final step, one that he could never take back.

It's a long fall from the light to the dark.

_Goodbye…_

_It's always been a problem_

_Can't you see?_

_I don't bend_

Sometimes you can never take a step back, sometimes you can never look back.

Sometimes fate can be very cruel.

Sometimes shit happens.

But then again sometimes, not often but sometimes-

There's a second chance.

A/N- Don't leave yet- it's not over by a long shot. And you may be surprised…

Gwen- You see Dumbledore couldn't let Harry kill anymore people… Oh well, it just wrote itself in there, I may go back and re-edit but not for a while. Everyone is not really ok, but they will be. Eventually…

Mizzy- You gave my ego a hernia, I felt so pumped after reading that- thank you very much! I hope you feel better, but I think we have talked since then… Oh well, I can't remember much from day to day so screw it all!

Midnight unicorn- Yeah Harry riddles me too, but now it's going to get introspective!

Gia- Voldie did escape, but not for long ne?

SteelDragoon- On some level he will survive, but it's gonna be touch, and I love the way you worded the first part of the review, simply priceless!

DragonSoul [insane]- Well I personally liked your big words, they made me feel very good about this chapter and I hope you like this one as well.

Youko Gingitsune- Here it is and I'm glad it's been interesting, it's gonna keep going!


	5. One Last Breath (The Redemption)

Disclaimer- I don't own Adema, KoRn, HP or Creed.

A/N- This is the last chapter of Mind and Bodies, soon will come the last part of the story. Short but I hope it is satisfactory.

Witty Hermione- Well here we go, and finally I get some recognition!

Sarcastic Draco- Oh fuck you mudblood, I get sooooo damn sappy here it makes me sick.

Pyscho Harry- ?

MiniMe- Finally someone shut him up!

Gazeroth- Oops, wrong story…

ONE LAST BREATH

(THE REDEMPTION)

For a single second Draco stared as Harry's body crumpled slowly to the floor, and then before Lucius could stop him he plunged forward into the bond he shared with Harry and plummeted into darkness. 

Ron groaned as he felt Harry leave his mind and blindly lashed out, clipping Havelock in the face and making the boy cry out in pain. But Ron didn't see or hear it, all he felt was Harry leaving, and dying… He would **not** let Harry die!

Magic is a tricky thing, something that will never be fully explained, but all wizards and witches agreed that emotions do combine with magic to create incredible things, miracles that boggle the mind. Ron wasn't thinking about this, all he as thinking was that he would not let his best friend, his soul brother if not his blood one, die this way, not when he had so much to live for.

So just as Draco, he cast out with power he couldn't control and latched on to Harry's falling soul.

_What?_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

Dumbledore appeared with a small pop and his features were grave. He sighed at the sight of Harry's prone body and Sirius cradling the boy's head as it bled sluggishly. Hermione had latched on to his arm and no rushed forward to touch Harry but Dumbledore gently pushed her back so he could whisper a brief spell that sealed up the wound.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered and Dumbledore sighed.

"Voldemort is dead, and apparently Harry willed himself to die. It also appears that young Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley have gone to rescue their friend." He said softly and Lucius shook with fury. If Potter killed his son… What would he do? He slumped to his knees and shuddered, Draco couldn't die, he needed his son, his heir he lov-

Yes, Lucius did love Draco, he admitted it now, to himself, sorrowing because just maybe, now it was to late… Hermione turned wide frightened eyes to Harry's body and lifeless eyes, and then narrowed.

"We need to get him back to Hogwarts Headmaster, now, he can't return to a dead body." She said shortly and swished her wand so that Harry floated on up to her. Dumbledore looked at her and then nodded, a twinkle suddenly returning to his eyes.

"Yes, when he wakes up we need to make sure he can mustn't we? I'll be right back." He said and Hermione grabbed both Harry and him as Dumbledore took out a small watch and clutched it before disappearing from sight.

I yelled back when I heard thunder 

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

_ What are you guys doing here?_ Harry asked as they hung in a nothingness, it was just endless greys and clouds that held all of eternity in their grasp.

_Stopping you. _Ron said simply and Draco looked at Harry.

_I refuse to let you die damn it, you are going to come back and-_ Draco stopped, refraining from what he had been about to say.

_What Draco means is that we both love you, although mine is a bit more platonic._ Ron teased gently and Harry's eyes widened along with Draco's.

_You see Harry, things have changed, what you did you did under an influence not of your own, you don't deserve to die, if anything you deserve to live a long and beautiful life, with an arrogant son of a bitch as a husband._ Ron said and Draco glared at him for a second before looking at Harry.

_I hope you realize how difficult this is for me Harry, I don't know quite what it is I have with you, it's not love yet, but- it could be as sappy as that sounds. I'm not going to prattle about love and shit like that. I want you back, now, alive and with me. And Ron and Granger._ Draco added. Their gently glittering forms hung lightly in the air and Harry sighed.

_I'm sorry, but I can't, I'm dead, there is- you deserve better and I need to go._ Harry sobbed and turned to float through the clouds. Draco and Ron moved to follow, but were jerked up as they saw the cords that connected them to their bodies taught and rigid.

_DAMN IT! _ Draco cried out and sobbed unreal tears.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

Harry floated away and just barely heard the sobbing voice of Draco and couldn't hear Ron's quiet sob of grief. He just floated. Was this his after-life? An eternity of nothingness, his sins overwhelming his good deeds?

_Harry!_ A voice cried jubilantly. Harry turned and saw-

_Mom? Dad?_ He choked and watched as Lilly and James Potter rushed over to hold their son. Harry gasped and moved forward to touch them when something jerked him back. It was a fragile cord of silver hanging in the air, and when Harry touched it he found it was actually two bonds, one pulsing brightly with power and the other more tentative but just as strong.

Ron and Draco, friendship and love, love and friendship. They held Harry back.

Harry then cried as his mother and father embraced him. He felt warm arms surround him in a way that was both protective and fiercely loving. It as a new experience and he wept for it.

_Oh Harry._ Whispered his mother and his father just cradled his son and wife in his arms.

_Mom._ Harry said simply and Harry's mother smiled for a second before letting it fade.

_You can't do this Harry._

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in His grace_

Harry stared at his mother in horror, what?

_She's right Harry, we can't let you do this to yourself, there is to much that you haven't experienced yet._ James said. Harry stared at them in a betrayal.

_What? What do you mean?_

_ What they mean is that you can't do this to yourself Harry, or you will be making a mistake on the same level of mine._ Said a new voice and the three looked up. James and Lilly tensed up and Harry stared in horror.

_Voldemort._

_I cried out heaven save me_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

_ No, not Voldemort, merely Tom._ Said the young man smiling sadly. _I have an eternity to earn my soul back from myself, and I must start here. You can't do this Harry, you must go back, you can feel the tug of your friends even as you stand here. Stop thinking so much Harry, it was my fault what happened, in the end it was all my fault. **Never**__ blame yourself._ Said Tom, his eyes sad. James and Lilly gazed at the man with undisguised hatred but he took it in stride.

_I realize I cannot atone for all I have done, but whatever I must endure I shall, and I shall spend all of infinity mending my errors. But you cannot stay here Harry._ Tom said simply. Harry stared at them and lowered his head.

_Why?_

_Because they love, and so do you._

_ Will it ever be all right again?_

_ It has never been more right._

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

Hermione and Dumbledore watched the three bodies anxiously. Lucius sat furious in his chair, the devil glinting out of his eyes as his rage swelled with each breath, his rage at himself and his helplessness.

Sirius paced the room while Remus just sat, staring at his hands. Havelock sat beside Ron's bed, holding the red head's hand. He didn't really know what was going on around him, but he just wished that everything would be ok again. As he stroked Ron's hand, he mostly hoped that Ron would wake up and Harry too. He didn't know the last boy, but he just wanted everything to be normal again…

"I can't take this!" Hermione snapped suddenly making all four men, Havelock and Madam Pomfrey jump. She walked up to Harry's still living body, thanks to some quick enchantments on Dumbledore and Pomfrey's part. She glared down at Harry's body and for a brief moment magic suffused her.

And with a great pull back of her arm she slapped Harry hard on the face.

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

_ Ouch!_ Harry gasped as a stinging pain erupted on his cheek. Tom continued to smile.

_That was Hermione reminding you that she wants you home too._ Harry touched his cheek that didn't exist but did, that was as unreal as an impossibility but all too close to reality. And he realized he really did have no choice, he had been a moron. He smiled bitter-sweetly and hugged his parents.

_Don't worry Harry, we'll still be here._ James said and Harry nodded, then they slowly swirled away into oblivion. And it was just Harry and Tom.

_Well, I bid you good luck Harry, and remember, snakes know more than we give them credit for._ And Tom turned to go. But Harry stopped him and looked deeply into the other man's eyes.

_I forgive you. And the answer to your question is yes._ Tom's eyes suddenly glittered with tears, and he turned to go. And so it was that Thomas Marvolo Riddle passed on to a place that was not heaven, and not hell, but somewhere where good needed to be done, and maybe that was more important than either of them.

Harry stared out and then down to his hands, and then at the bond, and smiled.

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you_

_and me_

_For you and me_

_For you and me_

"He's waking up!" Hermione shouted excitedly. On the beds to either side of Harry Ron and Draco began to stir. The entire room stood up and converged on the three, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, Havelock Swenson, Minverva McGonagall, Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy. Draco and Ron bother sat up groaning and then turned bleary eyes to Harry's body.

The body exhaled and then softly, but with great determination, green eyes fluttered open.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking…_

"I'm home."

Not an end…

Shout Outs!

Mizzy (no-body'severgonnasigninhowdesolate@whyshouldi?.com)- That was a long address, I must send you a thank you long address. Thank you for the mindless adoration, if you ever write something new I will praise your incredible writing style, but first good luck on your school work!

Yiota- Well when you do decide let me know, it let's me know how I'm doing.

Gwen- Ooh, I liked that quote at the end of your review, can I steal that for something I have suddenly in mind?

DragonSoul- Sorry, I did keep you waiting, but this chapter should allay an fears of protagonist death.

Isis- There may be those authors that can write a story with an incredibly sad ending and make it beautiful and a tear-jerker. I am not one of those, I like my endings fluffy and spicy, so that's what you'll get despite the bumpy road there.

OVER 150 PEOPLE READ THIS CHAPTER, I GOT 5 REVIEWS, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?


End file.
